The Ultimate Monster
by BumblebeeYandereGirl
Summary: Marissa is Shadow’s daughter, they defeated Black Doom and now shes in Area Fifty Something.
1. 1.

**Shadow the Hedgehog's daughter was captured and placed into Area Fifty-Something after he defeated Black Doom. What will she do?**

 **I own my OC Marissa Grace Robotnik!**

 **And plus, she has one red bang and her hair is Maria's but she keeps it up in a ponytail. She wears a leather jacket like Scourge's, think of her boots like Amy Rose's but it's hover skates like Shadow's.** **She also has a weapon like Gambol Shroud from RWBY along with Chaos Energy, she has one red eye and one silver eye. She can also turn human with her hedgehog ears. She has a eighth Chaos Emerald called the Prism Emerald which acts like her heart. She also own a Maria doll to keep her safe.**

 **Again, I own my OC! Do not steal!**

 **Nothing else except the plot!**

 **Enjoy!**

Shadow and Marissa walked the halls of the ARK after Black Doom's defeat and the truth about Shadow as they Chaos Controlled back to Earth where they were greeted by the sight of military soldiers with tranquilizers as they raised their hands behind their heads only for Shadow to push out of the way as the soldiers cuffed Marissa in Anti-Chaos cuffs.

"Wait! Why me?!" She shouted as they dragged her to the van as Shadow tried to reach out to his daughter only to whacked in the head by a soldier as she screamed for Shadow.

"Dad!"

Marissa woke up to find herself in a blank room with gray walls and nothing else as it slid down to a room with a table and chairs as she stepped forward into the light which cause her to squint her eyes at the brightness as she rubbed them.

"Where the hell am I?" She asked as skittering sounds were heard as she summoned a Chaos Spear but got nothing, she balled up her fists and waited for something to come.

"Who's there?!"

 _-skitter-_

"SHOW YOURSELF!!" She shouted as she turned around to see a...guy with a cockroach head which grossed her out.

"Hello," He said as she shuddered and tried punching him but he has lightning fast reflexes.

"Madam!" He cries out.

She swung a punch at him, throwing him off guard as he ducked. "Stand still freak!" She shouted in anger as her red eye glowed.

"Please! Mercy!" She punches him in the gut as she pulled out a hidden dagger within her boot. She flipped it inside of her hand until she held the handle and nearly stabbed his hand.

"That is what happens if you mess with a G.U.N. agent." She cold whispered as she placed the dagger away and bumped into a fish ape creature as she balled up her fists.

"Whoa! Easy tiger!" He shouted as she punched his gut as well, causing him to fall to the ground holding his gut.

She flipped her red bang out her face as she placed her hand on her hip and walked away from the monsters.

"Stay away from me, and you won't get hurt." She hissed as General Abraham came to her before she looked back at them with a cold look that screamed 'monster.'

She walked away from them and with the man.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN 'WORK WITH THEM'?!" She shouted at the two generals as she slammed her fist down on the table, breaking the table.

She took in some breaths as Shadow rubbed her back which caused her to calm down from her outbreak.

"Marissa..."

"No, Dad. Mom wanted you to protect this planet, so you have to keep her promise for her and me." She looked at the ebony hedgehog as he nodded his head and crossed his arms across his chest.

"Alright, I'll help you but on one condition..."

They all listened to her...

"You let me have my weapons, and some of my stuff AND I get to help G.U.N. with the missions. Deal?" She stuck out her hand as Monger shook it.

"Deal." He said as Marissa got some of her stuff (including her phone) and the doll look alike of her mother which caused her to frown as she kissed the forehead of the doll.

"I'm here mom, I'm here." She let out the tears as she held the doll in one hand and placed it inside the box.

Shadow looked at his daughter as she hugged him tight with tears.

(—insert Cold by Casey Lee Williams—)

"Dad, I'll miss you, but I'll always be with you on missions." She whispered to him as he hugged his only daughter with tears. He hadn't cry since...Maria...

"I know you will..." He said as she walked over to the van and drove away from the house she lived in with her only family member.

She wanted to cry, but she never cried in front of anyone before—now she did.

"Why me?" She asked again before falling asleep.


	2. 2

**Last chapter left off Marissa with her stuff and saying goodbye to Shadow, now she struggles without her dad or her mother around.**

 **Disclaimer!**

 **I don't own either of the shows or movie just the plot!**

 **Enjoy this and make sure to buckle the FUCK up!**

 **Cause here we go.**

Marissa walked over to her room and began unpacking the items she had inside of the box as well as clothes as she placed them away and held onto her doll.

"Oh mom, What would you do?" She whispered to the doll as she held it to her chest and laid down on the metal bed before B.O.B came in and shouting to her, that got him a punch in the eye.

"DO YOU IDIOTS EVER KNOCK?!?!" She shouted in pure rage as she took heavy breaths and then calmed down before setting the doll on her bed with a couple of books.

She sat at the table quietly, not even touching her food as the memories of her mother were in her head. She remembered how sad her mother was on Christmas until she and her dad cheered her up.

—FlashBack—

 _Maria was crying by the decorated Christmas tree as a 5-year-old Marissa and her father saw how sad Maria was until Marissa hugged her._

 _"Don't be sad Mommy, we are here for you." Marissa said as Maria hugged her daughter along with Shadow._

—End Flashback—

The sound of Link snapping his fingers caused her to growl at him until she saw the untouched pudding in front of her, she got up and took the pudding with her.

"I need some time alone." She said not looking back at them as the door closed, Marissa cried into her knees as her heart twisted in pain and sadness.

She took small bites of the pudding and looked at her phone and saw no text messages from either Rouge or her dad.

She sighed as she laid down and held her doll.

—Meanwhile—

Rouge came by Area Fifty-Something because of Marissa's behavior issues, she saw the team and sat down.

"So you all want to know what happened and why she's acting like this?" She asked as BOB said yes as Rouge sighed and explained.

"Marissa has been missing the one thing she never had for all of these years, a mother's affection. Well, I mean, Maria is such a sweetheart but when Marissa was about 8, she saw her mother her shot. She was heartbroken and that tore a huge hole in her heart."

B.O.B freaked out.

"Wait! You mean she's gonna die?!" He stupidly asked as Doc explained it to him.

"No B.O.B, it means that Marissa here had never had the love from her mother as she grew." He explained as B.O.B nodded at him.

Rouge continued with the story.

"Think of her heart like a cut getting stitched up. When you stitch it, it heals, but her stitches are healing. Nothing can ever bring back the affection and warmth of her mother." She said as she walked out of the room.

"Oh and one more thing..."

She said as they listened and got a death glare from the bat.

"If any of you hurt or insult her...you WILL suffer Shadow's wrath." She hissed as she smiled and left.

The were all pale from the bat's threat as they headed back into their rooms as they didn't get a wink of sleep from that threat.


	3. Quick Note

**Hey! What's up my little bees?! It's me, your friendly neighborhood BumblebeeYandereGirl!**

 **So I noticed that my two other stories _Nothing To Fear_ and _Valiant Knight_ has no comments and I was wondering if I did something wrong.**

 **So please leave some reviews for those and this story as well.**

 **As you all know, you guys better that you share this story and tells others that BumblebeeYandereGirl is THAT DUDE!!**


	4. 3

**Hey guys I know that it has been long for me to post this chapter up and also RWBY volume 6 is coming out in 2 days and we will also know why Marissa is angry all the time like Shadow.**

 **This chapter will Megamind scenes.**

 **I don't own any of the shows, movies or Sonic the hedgehog just my oc.**

 **So buckle the FUCK up!!**

 **Cause here we go.**

Marissa woke up in the dark cell as she stretched her limbs and popping them as she brushed her hair and placed it into a bun as she kissed the doll's forehead and saying bye to it as she closed the cell door after grabbing her tablet to read the news and drink coffee.

She let out a yawn and rubbed her left eye as she read the daily news on the tablet until she nearly spits out her coffee as she read the headline:

 **-ALIEN SUPERVILLAIN BROKE FREE FROM JAIL!**

 **STILL AT LARGE!-**

 _This morning, Megamind broke free from his prison and escaped somewhere and the police couldn't track him due to his disappearance of escape. G.U.N. is still on the case of finding him._

Marissa saw the photo of the alien and finished off her coffee as she left a note for the monsters, and telling them not to go into her room.

She clocked out telling him that she's going to find the alien supervillain and bring justice to him once and for all.

(—insert _Red Like Roses Trailer_ —)

Marissa rode on her motorcycle, (think of it like Yang's motorcycle) and zipped by a crowd that was watching the superhero MetroMan give a speech and decided to drive until she saw a black and red hedgehog.

She got off her motorcycle and hugged her father.

"Hey dad," She said with a smile, "How's the case?"

Shadow hugged his daughter back and explained everything what happened while she was away as she took some notes as she saw a small weird robot spying on them.

She pulled out a throwing knife and threw it at the robot as it shortened out and died.

"Someone was spying on us." She said coldly as she pulled out the knife and cleaned it off and handed it over to the soldiers.

—Meanwhile—

Megamind was looking at what happened to the Brainbot as he saw a girl who looked about 16 or 17 throw a knife at the brainbot with a cold look.

"Minion!" He called over his companion as the fish in a gorilla suit came over and saw the footage.

"Sir, I shall find the girl and bring her to you." He said as he shivered at the cold look she had.

"Good."

—Elsewhere—

B.O.B was panicking at Marissa's absence as Link read the note to them,

" 'Guys, going on a mission for G.U.N. and I'll be back soon. P.S. Stay out of my room or else...' " He said as they shivered at the sudden threat from the girl as they remembered Rouge's words of what happened if they crossed the line.

"Well buddy, I think that a nap would do." Links said as Insectosarus roared and laid down on his side to nap as Dr. Cockroach fixes up a new invention while B.O.B watches the static tv.

—Back to Marissa—

(—insert _Wolf in Sheep's Clothing_ by Set It Off—)

Marissa has her headphones on as she investigated the whole prison as she hummed to her music as the warden came up which made her pause her music and took off her headphones.

"Yes?" She said as he talked to her about Megamind as she pulled out a pocky stick and held it in her mouth like a cigarette.

"Ah, So you guys can take it from here?" She asked as he nodded which made her bite the treat in her mouth and flipped her headphones back on and played a her song.

(-End song and play _I Burn_ by Casey Lee Williams-)

She waved goodbye to her father and Rouge as she climbed over her motorcycle and drove away until a rocket nearly hit her.

She swiveled to the side as she placed her foot down and took off her headphones before she saw the giant Brainbot spider robot with a bunch of rockets targeting her as she smirked and then pulled out a Chaos Emerald*.

"Chaos..."

The robot fired off all of the missiles at her and she finished her sentence.

"...CONTROL!!"

She vanished and the reappeared in front of the robot as she summon her Chaos energy and punched the robot.

"Chaos Punch!" She shouted as the robot shattered in pieces as she drove away into the city and into a fake wall where she found the mastermind behind all of it.

 **"You." She growled out as she cracked her knuckles and knocked him out with a single punch in the face as she saw all of the Brainbots storming after her until her body start glowing red and unleashed her power.**

 **"CHAOS BLAST!!"** Everything was destroyed from her attack as she went back to her bike and drove back to Area Fifty-Something.

—Time Skip—

She walked in with her jacket off and her white tank top showing her pale arms and chest before shouting 'I'm back!' to the monsters as they told her what happened on the news before entering her room.

"Well, I heard from Monger that we are getting a new monster." She said before punching in the code to he room.

She heard Link about in triumph as she shook her head.

(—play _Mirror Mirror_ by Casey Lee Williams—)

She sighed as she called out her dark side, Krad.

"Hey Krad," She said glumly as the shadow fox looked at her.

 _"What's the matter? You took down the bad guy, and now your sad? You can tell me." Krad said as Marissa looked at her and sighed._

"Ever since Mom died, I guess that I grew colder to anyone and made some distance to the team. I think that I cut the connection to them I guess." She said as she brushed her red bang out of her face before Krad turned into a copy of her and brushed her hair as Marissa held her hand on her chest.

"Sometimes, I think that loneliness is like not feeling your heartbeat." She said as Krad hugged her and kissed her forehead as she went back to the shadow form and laid inside of Marissa's shadow as they went to bed.

 **—(Author's note)—**

 ***The Chaos Emerald was that was used was a red one because she uses one instead of the one she has for her heart. It's power is unlimited but she limits herself if she feels some sharp pain in her chest.**

 **And also Krad is darK backwards just to be clear as well as her being the dark side of Marissa and they bonded during meditation. Krad is considered to be Dark Sonic's sister in a way.**

 **Next time on Ultimate Monster:**

 **Marissa meets the new monster and a robot attacks! All seven chaos emeralds were found and she has gone Super! Stay tuned!**


	5. 4

**Okay Halloween is just around the corner! And now is the time for Marissa to meet Susan and goes super along with some other friends to help her fight.**

 **Shadow The Hedgehog: BumblebeeYandereGirl doesn't own Monsters Vs Aliens or Sonic! Enjoy.**

"What monster do you think he'll be?"

"Got twenty bucks on a wolfman."

"You always say it will be a wolfman."

"Well, whatever type of monster he, or she, is, they must be pretty huge," said Dr. Cockroach, pointing out the giant metal table and chair that Monger had placed in the middle of the main room.

The three monsters were hiding in a dark cell while Marissa was almost back from a mission.

Monger had said the newest monster was arriving, but that they should give the newbie some space. Link and Bob were curious about the new monster as well as Doctor Cockroach.

Marissa entered through the door in her mobian form with her jacket sling over her shoulder and some blood stains that didn't belong to her, they were about to ask her but she passed by them and answered them.

"It's not mine."

She went into her room to change into some clean clothes and clean her hair and fur as she cleaned her jacket as well.

Then she heard a room going down as she suspected it to be a new monster she heard as she went down to see what it was.

Surprisingly, the newest monster was female, and saying she was tall was an understatement. If they had to guess, she looked about fifty feet tall! She had bright blue eyes, and pure white hair. She wore an orange jumpsuit. She looked very nervous and confused. As she looked around the room, the monsters watched with awe.

Marissa watched from her door as she observed the woman looking scared like she entered the inside of

a Black Bull summoned by Black Doom.

The woman, who was looking at the small metal chair she accidently stepped on, looked up and looked at the cell. "Hello?" She got on her knees and looked into the cell. The monsters quickly hid and stayed silent. "C-Could someone please tell me where I am?"

After getting silence as a reply, the woman stood back up. When she did, she heard her food (I think it's food) getting served to her out of a tube. As she walked over to the table, the monsters came out of hiding.

Marissa mentally laughed when she watched Doc her smashed over and over again until the woman slipped on B.O.B. and she saw Link trying to impress her but failed to do so.

"Guess that it's my turn." She said as she walked out and she got a gasp as a response and she waited for an insult.

"You're Shadow's daughter, right?"

Marissa looked up as if she was crazy and then nodded her head, she didn't expect that to happen to her until the food came down.

"Chow time." She said as she received pudding and ramen for lunch and an apple. She silently ate her food as she gave the garbage to Doc and the apple cord to B.O.B and went to her room.

Susan on the other hand was led to an orientation by Monger as she heard the soft cries from the room next to her. An idea popped into her head, she opened the vent next to her and pulled out a keyboard she kept and had it on the piano mode and began singing a song.

 _Long ago, before we met,_

 _I dreamed about you.The peace you'd bring.The songs we'd sing.The way you'd make things new.Then one day, you arrived.I heard your angel cry._

 _Helpless, small, and perfect,Welcome to your life.And on that day, I made a vow.Whispered and true._

 _No matter what, no matter how,I made this promise to you.I will cling, I will clutch,I'll hold onto you, I won't turn away._

 _I won't leave, I won't go,I will stay with you all our days.Years of joy have passed since then._

 _With time I've seen you grow.Watched you play, new each day.I begged the time to slow.And though I miss the little girl,You've made me awful proud._

 _Funny how our lives change,'Cause you're my hero now.But things in life will rearrange.Friends come and go._

 _Don't ever doubt, don't ever fear,I'm always here and you know.I will cling, I will clutch,I'll hold onto you, I won't turn away._

 _I won't leave, I won't go,I will stay with you all our days._

 _I will stay with you all our days._

Marissa finished the song as she heard Susan's cries were now soft snores as she thought back to her mother.

 _'Mom...I wish you were here.'_ Marissa thought as she wiped away her tears and went to bed as she held the doll close to her.

—Somewhere—

 _"Activating: Re-animation"_

 _The small pod began to open up, revealing a skinny, purple, big headed alien with four eyes._

 _"Who dares to disturb my slumber?" he said, two of his eyes glaring while the others looked around._

 _"Quantonium has been located heading towards the Omega quadrent," said the computer._

 _"The Omega quadrent?" repeated the alien,_

 _"Lame."_

 _"Quantonium has traveled and is now on a planet locally known as Earth."_

 _"What a miserable looking mud-ball," said the alien as he pressed buttons on a computer, "send a robot probe!"_

 _"Yes Gallaxhar," replied the computer, "It will take five centas, or three Earth weeks."_

 _"I don't care how long it takes," said Gallaxhar, getting out of his pod, "I just want it all. Every last drop!"_

 _He felt the engines of his robot probe taking off, heading to that planet to get his quantonium. It would soon be his. "Nothing will stop me."_

—Earth—

As soon as she heard the sound of the alarm, Susan groaned. Despite sleeping most of the afternoon the day before, she was still mentally exhausted. Or maybe that was just all the sedative left in her body. After rubbing her eyes, she stood up and walked out into the main room.

"Ah!"

Wide awake, Susan looked down at her foot and saw something blue from under it. She gasped.

"Oh my gosh, I'm sorry!" she said, quickly lifting her foot up. However, Bob was of course completely unharmed.

"Oh, no problem Susan!" said Bob with a smile. He then moved over to the middle of the room, and regurgitated his red ball, making Susan cringe just a little.

Marissa was in her human form and drinking her coffee as she rubbed her eyes from the lack of sleep she had until she saw Susan walking over.

"Hey Susan, sleep good last night?" Marissa asked as she read the daily news on her tablet and Susan sat down with a small smile.

"Yeah, I think that song you sang last night helped. Who was it about?" Susan asked the mobian girl as she froze and then thought of Maria.

"My mother sang when I was born, my dad thought that it was about me and him. Usually I sing it to him when he feels down or sad." She said as Doc came over as she gave him her empty styrofoam coffee cup as he gobbled it down.

Soon the two bonded and Susan was starting to adjust to the place as Marissa walked with her around the place to get some exercise instead of being cooped up in the room.

—Later—

Tonight was karaoke night and Marissa doesn't sing in front of people and plus, Sonic, Shadow, Knuckles, and Amy came over which made her smile a bit until B.O.B came over holding a microphone for her to sing but Sonic has to help her concur her fear of singing in front of crowds.

She sighed and took the microphone as she selected a song, it was perfect for her as the guitar played.

 _It used to feel like a fairy taleNow it seems we were just pretendingWe'd fix our worldThen on our way to a happy ending_

 _Then it turned out lifeWas far less like a bedtime storyThan a tragedyWith no big reveal of the hero's glory_

 _And it seems we weren't prepared_

 _For a game that wasn't fair_

 _Do we just go home?_

 _Can we follow through?When all hope is gone,There is one thing we can do_

 _Let's_ _just live!_

 _Day by day and not be conquered by our sorrowsThe past can't hold us downWe must break freeInside we're torn apartBut time will mend our heartsMove onward not there yetSo let's just live!_

 _Can we get back to a happy place?We've suffered so much pain and sorrowAfter yesterday is there any way_

 _We can trust tomorrow?Will we go through lifeFilled with strife like it's torn and tatteredCan we keep this upWhen we all know that every hope has shattered?And the lesson isn't newThat some dreams just can't come true_

 _When it finally falls_

 _And the battle's throughWhen our faith is goneAnd there's nothing left to loseLet's just liveDay by day and not be conquered by our sorrowsThe past can't hold us downWe must break freeInside we're torn apartBut time will mend our heartsMove onward not there yet so let's just live_

 _When_ _it feels like there's nothing_

 _Worth living forEverything is brokenThe light's not there anymoreAnd the storyTakes an unexpected turnA friend is suddenly goneWe can cry our lives awayBut if they were here they'd sayGo forward you must keep moving on_

 _Let's just live_

 _Just one day let's forget our problemsLet's fall in love with lifeAnd just be freeThe sun will never fadeThe night won't steal our dayLet's laugh and dance and love and let's just live_

She finished the song as they cheered for her and her face turned red as Knuckles came up to ask her something.

"What was the song called?" He asked as she smiled and said:

"Let's Just Live, by Casey Lee Williams." She said as Knuckles nodded at her and almost sang his song but the lights went.

"Bed time." She said as she went back to her room easily because of her night vision while she silently laughed at how they failed to get back to their rooms.

"Night guys." She said as she went to bed.

 **Well guys, it turns out to be a long chapter but at least that Marissa has a good singing voice when it comes to singing.**

 **Up next: Robot Fight and Super form!**


	6. 5

**This is the robot battle where Marissa will use her super form with the chaos emeralds and Tikal's Prayer just to boost up her power but soon Krad would warn her about a darker threat**

 **So I don't own either just my oc!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **A~~~~~~~~A**

 _Activating: Re-animation"_

 _The small pod began to open up, revealing a skinny, purple, big headed alien with four eyes._

 _"Who dares to disturb my slumber?" he said, two of his eyes glaring while the others looked around._

 _"Quantonium has been located heading towards the Omega quadrent," said the computer._

 _"The Omega quadrent?" repeated the alien, "Lame."_

 _"Quantonium has traveled and is now on a planet locally known as Earth."_

 _"What a miserable looking mud-ball," said the alien as he pressed buttons on a computer, "send a robot probe!"_

 _"Yes Gallaxhar," replied the computer, "It will take five centas, or three Earth weeks."_

 _"I don't care how long it takes," said Gallaxhar, getting out of his pod, "I just want it all. Every last drop!"_

 _He felt the engines of his robot probe taking off, heading to that planet to get his quantonium. It would soon be his. "Nothing will stop me."_

A~~~~~~~~A

A few hundred miles from Modesto, California, a gigantic ebon-colored robot with a large single eye had crash-landed in a farming orchard.

The military was immediately dispatched, and eventually the president of the United States tries to make contact, using music, which doesn't work.

When the robot rejects the president, nearly crushing him, the military engages it with everything they have, which naturally does no good as the robot possesses an energy field that is far superior to their weapons.

Without anyone or anything to oppose it, the robot began its advance towards the nearest major city.

~~~~~~~(Secret Presidential War Room)~~~~

In the center of a large room, which was accessible by a single door with several scanning devices, including one for your rear end, several people were gathered around a large table.

Around them were dozens of large monitors and computers which fed information directly into the war room itself. The room itself was abuzz with activity and chatter, specifically about the robot.

"Sir! We need to declare a global war on that robot!" the first advisor said.

"We need to overthrow that robot and install our own approved government within that robot!" a second advisor stated.

"Let's round up the elderly and sacrifice them to the robot." a third advisor suggested.

"I say we invade it!" a fourth advisor suggested.

"At this rate the Earth only has about two weeks left!" a fifth advisor complained.

"If that thing walks into a populated area, there will be a major catastrophe!" a sixth advisor stated.

"We need our top scientific minds on this! Get India on the phone!" a seventh advisor ordered his secretary.

"Can we transport the United States to a safer planet?" an eighth advisor wondered.

"I say we give this alien a green card and make him proud to be an American!" a ninth advisor said.

"Sir, it's at dire times like this when I stop and ask myself, 'What would Oprah do?'" a tenth advisor said to the president, who was at the head of the table.

"Hang it all! What's the point? It's a disaster!" the president, who looked like a thin man with slicked out black hair and glasses, cried as he walked over to a large red button on the wall and put his left hand on it.

The button itself was about as tall as the president himself, wide and circular and kinda standing out, as if to attract attention to it.

All at once the advisors cried out.

"NO!"

"STOP!"

"DON'T DO IT!"

"Huh?" the president asked, his hand still on the large button.

"That Button Launches All Of Our Nuclear Missiles!" one of the advisors said.

"Well then, which button gets me a latte?" the president asked as if unconcerned with launching a horde of nuclear missiles.

"Uh, that would be the other one, sir!" a second advisor said, the president looking over and seeing another large red button only a foot or two away from the Missile Button.

"Right." he said, walking over to it and pushing the other button. "What idiot designed this thing?" He asked as his cup of coffee filled up.

"You did, sir." the advisor said.

Sighing in recognition of this fact. "Fair enough." he said, straightening his tie.

"Wilson, fire somebody!" he ordered.

"Yes, sir, Mr President." a voice called out.

"Listen up! I'm not going to go down in history as the president who was still in office when the world came to an end, so somebody think of something and think of it fast!" he snapped, taking a sip of his coffee. "That is a good cup of joe."

Suddenly, a new voice echoed across the room.

"Mr President?"

Everyone looks up towards the main entrance to the War Room.

"Not only do I have an idea, but I have a plan!" General Monger stated, zipping up his pants before jumping off the balcony and deploying a parachute to float down to the room itself.

"Now, conventional weapon's have no effect on this thing, and we all know Nukes ain't an option!" Monger stated as someone pulled the parachute away and out of sight.

"Sure they are. I just.." he said, putting his hand on the large, red, nuclear button., as the advisors started shouting once more.

"NO!"

"DON'T!"

"STOP!"

"I'm not going to kid you, Mr President. These are dark times." Monger said, gently pulling the president away from the large red button.

"The odds are against us. We need a Hail Mary pass! We need raw power! We need... Monsters!" he said, roughly whispering as he said that last word.

The president moved away from Monger and back to the conference table, as if getting into the spirit of what Monger was saying.

"Monsters! Of course! It's so simple. I...I'm not following you." he said in a defeated voice.

"Over the last 50 years, I have captured monsters on the rampage, and locked them up in a secret prison facility. So secret that the mere mention of its name is a federal offense." Monger said, motioning to the computer tech to bring up the file he had on the monsters.

One of the advisors started whispering to the person sitting next to them.

"Is he referring to Area Fifty-" SHUNK! The man suddenly went down as the dart knocked him out.

The large monitors around the room suddenly came up, the first one Monger stepped in front of showing a gigantic monster towering over a set of buildings.

"Mr President, say hello to Insectosaurus!" Monger stated.

Picture comes up.

The secretary getting everyone coffee screams and drops her coffee tray.

"Miss Ronson, please." Monger said to the woman before going back to the screen.

"Nuclear radiation turned him from a small grub into a 350-foot tall monster. That attacked Tokyo."

Picture change.

"Here we have the Missing Link." Monger introduced a picture of Link.

Scream. Crash.

Monger groaned as the woman started picking up the coffee tray again.

"A 20,000 year old frozen fish man who was thawed out by scientists. He escaped and went on a rampage in his old watering hole." he said, showing video footage of Link chasing people at a beach resort near a hotel.

Picture change to a human man with a thin mustache wearing a white lab coat, a clipboard showing a small sign that read 'Test #78. Mutation Enhancement, September 12th, 1962'.

"This handsome fellow is Dr Cockroach, Ph.D, the most brilliant man in the world. He invented a scientific machine that would give humans the cockroach's ability to survive." Monger said as the man stepped into a strange capsule-like device.

"Unfortunately, there was a side-effect." he said as the man stepped out of the machine, revealing the mutant form of Dr. Cockroach.

Scream, crash and Monger sighed once more.

Picture change, the screen showing a screen that read Benzoate Ostylezene Bicarbonate, the largest of the letters forming the word 'B.O.B.'.

"Now, we call this thing, B.O.B." Monger said.

Scream. Crash.

"Will someone get her out of here?!"

Monger shouted in frustration.

Off to the side, a pair of people grab her and rush her out of the room.

"Thank you!" he said as he turned back to the picture of BOB eating a police car. "A genetically altered tomato was combined with a chemically altered ranch flavored dessert topping at a snack food plant. The resulting goop gained consciousness, and became an indestructible gelatinous mass."

Picture change.

"One of our most recent additions: Ginormica." Monger said, showing a picture of a gigantic Susan Murphy in what was left of her wedding dress surrounded by military personnel.

A girlish scream is heard and everyone turns to look at the President.

Slightly embarrassed, the President coughs and straightens himself. "General, continue."

"Her entire body radiates with pure energy, giving her enormous strength and size." Monger stated.

A picture changed to Marissa in Super form.

"And we have our new addition, Agent Marissa. Everyone, including the soldiers and technicians, looked at two of the three women in the conference room as Monger continues.

"She is the daughter of Project Shadow and has every single power he has except for one thing, her heart is a Chaos Emerald but it's the Chaos Prism. The legendary Chaos Emerald that is said to have more stronger energy than the Chaos Emeralds."

Monger looks at the president.

"Sir, these monsters are our best and only chance to defeat that robot." he stated to the president.

"Don't we already have an alien problem, General? I don't think we need a monster problem, too." one of the advisors stated.

"You got a better idea, nerd?" he said, approaching him, getting in his face, and then gave him a wedgie.

Everyone at the table groaned and shuddered.

"Okay. Stay where you are!" the president said as Monger approached him. "General, I propose we go forward with your Monsters-Vs-Aliens idea... thingy and of course Agent Marissa would help."

A~~~~~~~~~~~A

As soon as she heard the sound of the alarm, Susan groaned. Despite sleeping most of the afternoon the day before, she was still mentally exhausted. Or maybe that was just all the sedative left in her body. After rubbing her eyes, she stood up and walked out into the main room.

"Ah!"

Wide awake, Susan looked down at her foot and saw something blue from under it. She gasped.

"Oh my gosh, I'm sorry!" she said, quickly lifting her foot up. However, B.O.B was of course completely unharmed.

"Oh, no problem Susan!" said Bob with a smile. He then moved over to the middle of the room, and regurgitated his red ball, making Susan cringe just a little.

Susan looked to see where Marissa had gone but soon the wall broke and a sweaty Marissa was found panting and her knuckles were bloody after punching the punching bag to hard.

"Morning." She said with a dull tone and drank down her water and wiped off all of the sweat as she sat down and ate an apple and a sandwich before tossing the core at B.O.B. and cleaning off the blood from her knuckles.

Then she went to her room and changed into her usual attire as Jazz, Shadow's Chao, cried in joy at the sight of Marissa as she rubbed her head which earned some purrs from the Chao before falling asleep on her bed.

After breakfast was served from the tubes, the six roommates ate in silence.

"So, Susan," said Dr. Cockroach, trying to make conversation, "where were you originally from?"

"Modesto," said Susan, "It's in..."

"California," finished Marissa. Susan looked over at her.

"Oh hey!" said Link, "I went there for spring break. Man that was fun, just freaking everybody out. The water wasn't too bad either."

"How did you know that?" Susan asked

"Being an agent means you travel all over," Marissa said emotionless.

"Oh," said Susan, "Um, so where are you guys from?"

"England," answered Dr. Cockroach, "London to be presice."

"And I came from a block of ice!" said Bob.

"No, that was me Bob," said Link, "You came from a snack factory. And Insecto came from Tokyo."

Insectosaurus roared happily. The giant grub didn't really scare Susan that much anymore, thanks to Marissa's talk with her.

In fact, he looked kind of cute, like a big stuffed animal just like Marissa had said.

Speaking of Marissa...

"What about you?" Susan asked Marissa. She looked down at the table.

"I was created as a cure for my mother on the ARK." Marissa said as she thought about her friends back home and her mother as she sighed and closed her book.

Link had explained all of the failed escapes from the past months which made Susan laugh a bit until B.O.B said something about the Invisible Man.

"That's not true. The Invisible Man did escape." B.O.B. stated to the other monsters.

"No, he didn't. We just told you that so you wouldn't get upset." Link said.

"The truth is, he died of a heart attack, 25 years ago." Dr Cockroach explained.

"NO!" B.O.B. cried out.

"Yeah. In that very chair." Link said, looking over to a small chair that was off in the corner.

Everyone looks at the empty chair in the corner of the room.

(Does the room have any corners?)

"He's still there." Link said to everyone as B.O.B. sobbed.

Marissa went over to comfort the poor blob and his grieving over the one friend he had seen since his birthday.

"You see what I'm saying? Nobody's leaving. Nobody's ever getting out." Link stated.

Suddenly, Monger arrived in a jeep, driving through the large empty room and stopping several dozen meters away from the monsters.

"Good news, monsters! You're getting out!" Monger shouted.

"Until today." Link suddenly added.

 **"WHAT THE F*!!"** Marissa shouted at the perfect timing for Monger.

(Area 52)

"So let me get this straight, Monger. You want us to fight an alien robot?" Link asked as the five monsters were transported down the ramp towards the launch hanger on a large mobile platform.

"And in return, the President of these United States has authorized me to grant you your freedom." the gruff general stated.

At hearing this, the group had a relieved look on their faces.

"Oh! I can't believe it! Soon I'll be back in Derek's arms. Or, he'll be in mine."

Ginormica sighed happily as they continue towards their transport plane.

"I can't wait for Spring Break back at Cocoa Beach, just freaking everybody out." Link said.

"And I'll go back to my lab and finally finish my experiments." B.O.B. said.

"No, no! That's me, B.O.B." Dr. Cockroach corrected the blob.

"Then I'll be the world's first ultimate life form." B.O.B. said.

"That's _Marissa_ , B.O.B." Link corrected.

"Fine. I'll just go back to Modesto and be with Derek then." B.O.B. said.

"That's Susan, B.O.B." Dr. Cockroach corrected.

"I think I, at least, deserve a chance to be with Derek!" B.O.B. argued

Penny giggled at B.O.B as she sat down on a truck and began reading her book to pass the time to get to the giant alien robot.

"You know, its weird."

Susan looked at Marissa in confusion.

"What is?" she asked as Marissa looked at at the giantess.

"I'm going to fight a giant robot while I already fought against things that were tougher than this." Marissa let out a scoff.

Susan looked at her and then shook it off.

—Time Skip—

The large transport plane arrived and landed on a long stretch of road that was just outside the main city where the robot was reported to be headed.

The main hatch opened up as Marissa was the first one out. She looked around and noticed that everything was clear.

No robot in sight.

"It's clear!" She shouted as the others emerged from the transport.

"Hey! This is San Francisco! It's not far from my home!" Ginormica gasped when she saw the Golden Gate bridge.

"Feel the wind on your antenna! Isn't it wonderful?" Dr. Cockroach said with a hearty breath.

"I haven't been outside in 50 years! It's amazing out here!" B.O.B. said happily, bobbing up and down.

"It's a little hotter than I remember. Has the Earth gotten warmer? That would be nice to know. That would be a very convenient truth." Link stated as he wiped a bead of sweat from his forehead.

Marissa looked away not even caring for the sight as she thought back to her father.

However, Marissa was barred out of her thoughts when the ground began shaking and her instincts kicking in.

"Uh.. what is that?" Link asked.

"Earthquake?" he asked as the ground shook again.

"I believe those are Impact Tremors." Dr. Cockroach said. "Which can mean only one thing."

The group turned towards a nearby fog bank, as a giant cone-shaped object with a large single eye on large metallic feet thundered through it. The size of the robot shocked everyone, when they realized it was the same size as Insectosaurus.

"Hmph, it's here." Marissa broke the silence.

"Whoo-Wee! Now That's A Robot!" Monger shouted as soon as he saw it.

"It's huge." Ginormica gasped in mild shock.

"Try not to damage it too much, monsters. I might want to take it back to the farm." Monger stated as he rolled his jeep back into the transport.

"No, no, no, wait! You didn't say anything about it being huge! Wait! Don't leave us!" Ginormica shouted as the transport started taking off.

The robot paused, seeing the group in its path, its scanner suddenly glowing as a light washed over them.

"I think it sees us." B.O.B. said to them, before turning back to the robot. "Hello! Hi! How are you doing? Welcome! We are here to destroy you!" the gelatinous blob shouted.

 _"B.O.B, you son of a—,"_ Marissa whispered as she rubbed her temples in order to soother her headache.

"I can't fight that thing!" Susan gasped. "I can't... I just... oh god I'm hyperventilating. Does anyone have a giant paper bag?"

Marissa looked at Susan and scoffed as she pulled out a scouter and tried to find a weak point but none.

"Damn..." She cursed loudly before crushing the scouter in her hand.

—Time Skip to Battle—

Penny caught the claw of the robot as it scanned Susan, it's eye turned red as Penny looked up and got angry.

 **"You...shall...DIE!!"**

Marissa punched back the claw as it fell back and the alien robot crashed into the bridge as Marissa was punched away and shot at multiple time before coughing up blood.

Marissa panted as the blood was dripping from her arm and forming a puddle onto the skyscraper before she placed both hands together and only her pointer finger was up and recited Tikal's Prayer.

 **"The servers are the seven Chaos."**

Soon she coughed up more blood.

 **"Chaos is power... Power enriched by the heart."**

She coughed again staining her jacket with the crimson liquid.

 **"The controller serves to unify the Chaos!"**

She shouted out loud as a golden glow surrounded her and the wounds healed up before summoning a golden archer bow and forming a Chaos Spear for the arrow.

 **"Chaos..."** Pulling back the arrow, more Chaos Energy was formed around it giving it more power.

 **"ARROW!!"** She shouted as the arrow released right at the robot as it pierced the robot straight in the head causing t to malfunction and her body glowing red and she felt the familiar attack coming to her as she teleported inside of the robot and unleashed it.

 **"CHAOS BLAST!! TIMES 4*!!"** She shouted as the robot blew up leaving a messy place and the bridge undamaged and no civilians harmed as she transformed back to her normal self.

"I told you, don't **FUCK** with me." She said before walking away.

 **A~~~~~~~~~~~~A**

 ***Dragon Ball Z reference to Goku using Kamehameha times 4 on Vegeta.**

 **Leave a review please and for my other stories as well!**

 **BYG, OUT!**


	7. 6

**I haven't updated the story in a long time!**

 **Forgive me and you all get cakes!!**

 **And leave a review for cookies!**

 **I don't own Sonic the hedgehog nor do I own monsters vs aliens.**

 **And also, RWBY volume 6 soundtrack is out so you might see a familiar song lyric.**

 **A.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A**

A week passed since Marissa took down the robot and her gut has been telling that something would go bad and it wasn't her that would go down.

But someone else, she growled lowly and drank the rest of her Shirley Temple that Rouge gave her as a victory and her dad smiled for the first time in 50 years.

She paid for the drink before riding out and stopping for gas as a boy came up to her. "Hey babe." She ignored him as she filled up her motorcycle. "Sweet ride, shame if it were stolen."

Then she fought him and his goons before breaking one of their arms and then riding off to meet Susan and her parents.

The moment she arrived, a shocking chill ran through as she passed by someplace before backing up to see it, it was the crash site of the robot and curiously she went down there to see it and investigated it.

The area was off to her, traces of alien energy was still fresh and the trees around were withered away and the moment she placed her hand on the trunk as it turned to dust.

Marissa grabbed a sample of it so Cockroach could look it over and placed it in a plastic bag she had in her pocket.

She never knew that someone was watching her from behind, she grabbed her switchblade and she threw it at whatever it was as it fell down.

Walking over, she saw the alien camera probe as the same sharp chill, whoever's doing this isn't giving up. The moment she stood up, she sensed speed coming her way as she groaned.

"Hey 'Rissa." A female voice almost compared to Sonic was annoying enough than Sonic himself. "Velocity." She said in a monotone voice.

"Awww, why can't you ever smile? We're like cousins! Both girls that are like replicas of our fathers." Velocity said as her red and white striped scarf fluttered in the wind.

"Only you and your dad like to piss me and my dad off." Marissa said almost threatening to kill the blue half mobian girl. Then she sensed something was off.

"Why are you here, faker?" She asked as she looked around. "I dunno, I got a call from your dad to help you out." That's when Marissa froze, her dad never EVER calls Sonic or his daughter to help him or her out.

That's when she realizes it.

A trap!!

"GET DOWN!!" Marissa shouted as she pounced onto Velocity before lasers were fired at them before Marissa got a scent of who before she growled.

"Oh god...not HIM.." she growled before rubbing her temples as a familiar Black Arms alien came out with a smile. "Little niece!! I have missed you!!"

Marissa slammed her boot in his face and growled like a dog before Velocity held her down. "Heya Eclipse!! How're you doing??" Velocity asked the Black Arms known as Eclipse the Darkling.

"I'm good, wow, you and my niece have grown over the years. Last time I saw you was when I nearly took the Master Emerald." Eclipse said as he smiled.

"I OTTA—!" Marissa nearly charged at him before Velocity held her back. "So whatcha doing here?" Velocity asked.

"Well, I heard that my niece took down an alien robot, I had to look into it to see who it is." He said seriously, Marissa knew he had a point, Eclipse is an expert on figuring out who it is trying to invade Earth.

"From the technology Monger sent me, I think I know who it is but I can't seem to remember which name." Eclipse said placing his claws under his chin like he was thinking. "Okay...?" Marissa said in disbelief before head on her bike. "Velocity, might wanna head home before I kick your ass." Marissa said seriously.

"Okie-Dokie!!" Velocity ran off at top speed which made the dead trees wither to dust before Eclispe flew off with the bird Dark Arms.

Marissa shook her head as she drove back to meet with Susan, she could use Chaos Control, then again it would be a dead giveaway to the enemy that was watching her.

As she drove onto the road, she was careful around her surroundings before the same robot Megamind sent after her a month ago was at her again. "Not this shit again." She said before pinching her nose and hiding her bike somewhere and running out to fight.

Marissa stood on a tall building while cracking her knuckles before bringing out her Gambol Shroud and brandishing the blades before swinging onto the ribbon and shooting the glass but every bullet seemed to have no effect.

Marissa then sliced at the legs of the robot, but not a single scratch. "Chaos... **Slice!!** " Marissa transferred her energy into the blade before slicing down and the energy hit the arms with the missles but the missles countered it before she channeled more energy and sent it to the bullets.

Marissa then shot all at the same time before sending some chaos spears which nearly drained her.

Then a familiar face came by, and helped her out. "Hey Amy," She said calmly, "what brings you here?" She asked. "I couldn't stand around and besides, I live here." Amy answered before swinging her hammer.

The second the hammer made impact to the glass, it shattered before Marissa came in and cracked her knuckles which scared him.

 **"Hi. Remember me asshole?"** She hissed violently before punching him and handing him to the police all neaten and bruised.

"See you Amy." Marissa said before sheathing her weapon and driving away to meet up with Susan.

She was in deep thought as she saw the tall woman at the house before stopping her ride and getting off. "Hey Susan." She greeted before Link gave out a wolf whistle when he saw her ride. "Hands off the Ladybug." She hissed.

"Ladybug?" Susan asked as Marissa pointed sour the red and black colors of her motorcycle. "Marissa Robotnik, G.U.N agent." She said showing her badge to Susan's parents.

They were nice and all but the next thing they did was throw a party. Marissa wasn't the type to celebrate with others that weren't her familiar or friends, mostly Rouge or her dad, but still she was looking up at the sky getting that sharp chill feeling again.

 _'What the hells going on? These chills don't lie'_ Marissa thought as she tried to figure out what's wrong before realizing she still had the sample. "Yo, Doctor, here." She said tossing the sample to him.

"From the crash site." She said before driving off from the house to clear her thoughts.


End file.
